<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sneaking Around by Justsomeone555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714329">Sneaking Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555'>Justsomeone555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar short stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Hakoda, Bisexual Sokka, Caught, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, They Just Want To Get Laid, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, gay bato, zuko is an idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Aang and Katara almost got caught, and 1 time they did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar short stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Suki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang pressed open mouthed kisses on Kataras neck, her bare chest up against his own. Her legs were wrapped tightly against his hips, both her arms around his neck. </p><p>"Aang." She forced out, throwing her head back. He hummed into her neck as she started to suck on that spot she always liked. "The meetings in an hour." One of his hands inched from her waist to her hair, running his hand through her dark locks. </p><p>"We dont need an hour." He muttered as he pulled away from her neck, placing a kiss on her lips. She just smiled and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him impossibly closer to her. </p><p>"I guess we better hurry then." Aang grinned and nodded, watching as she pushed away, staring at her beauty. Kataras hands went from his chest down to her lower bindings, she grabbed the edge of them slowly. </p><p>"Aang?" The two froze, staring at the door. Kataras eyes widened "Thats Suki." Aangs breath hitched and his head fell back into the pillows. "Just a second Hakoda!" He yelled out, ushering for Katara to get off the bed. </p><p>"What am I supposed to do?" She whisper yelled and he looked around the room frantically. "Under the bed." He grabbed her breast binding and handed them to her. Katara looked at him as if he were crazy. </p><p>"What is taking you so long?" Suki knocked again and Katara threw out all of her criticisms about Aangs plan and rushed to under the bed. Aang slipped his pants on and opened the door, waving to the Kyoshi Warrior. </p><p>"Sorry, I was sleeping." He smiled wide and Suki raised an eyebrow, peering into the room. "Zuko wanted me to let you know that the meetings going to be a bit early, you should probably start getting ready." </p><p>Katara held her breath, one hand was covering her breasts with her untied bindings, the other was on the floor gripping the carpet tightly. Aang was sixteen, it would be very disrespectful to the Fire Nation if they were caught doing that they were doing <em>before </em>marriage. Disrespectful for most nations. Only because he was the avatar. </p><p>"Is there anything else?" Suki shrugged and turned around "Have you seen Katara? I was looking for her. Sokka can't make it so she has to be the representative for the water tribe." Aangs lips thinned and he shook his head a bit too quickly. </p><p>"No, but if I see her I'll let her know." She smiled and waved him a goodbye as she walked out. Aang was quick to close the door behind him and looked over to the bed where Katara was currently in the process of getting out from under of. </p><p>"We still have time." He offered and she shot him a glare as she tied her bindings. "We both have to be getting ready for a meeting." Katara reached down and tossed his shirt at him as she walked to the other side of the room to grab her own. </p><p>"Its a miracle Suki didnt care to look at the floor." She gestured to her pants next to the doorframe. Aang sheepishly smiled. "After the meeting?" Katara scoffed and tied her pants. "That was too close, let's just wait until we get home." </p><p>Aangs face dropped, and he looked down at the shirt in his hands. "Theres other places..." he started to offer, and she shook her head again. Giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking off to the door, peeking out and seeing if anyone was in the halls.</p><p>"I'll see you in the meeting Aang." She slipped out and quietly shut the door, he threw his head back and groaned. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hakoda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang bit his lip as Katara placed butterfly kisses on his chest. Her fingers absent-mindedly tracing the blue tattoos on his arms. "Katara." He groaned and she smiled, starting to kiss her way down. </p><p>Her hands moved from his arms to his sides, sliding them down as she moved oh so slowly. Aang lifted his head off the pillow and looked down to watch her. Katara traced her tongue above his lower bindings. His hand moved to her hair and gripped them hard. </p><p>She jumped and turned her head at the sound of the door knocking. Her head shok up to Aang, who looked just as frightened at her. "Katara?" She lightly gasped and jumped off the bed. "That's my <em>dad</em>." She threw Aangs pants at him. </p><p>Katara was mostly dressed, save for the shirt that she was running over to. "Just a second dad!" Aang was sitting up on the bed, his legs hanging off the side. He was putting his shirt on with a disappointed look on his face. </p><p>Katara frantically looked around the room, where was he going to hide? They were in some guest house in the South Pole, there was no underneath the beds, no closet doors to sneak into. "Go out the window." She whispered and he looked like he was about to <em>laugh! </em></p><p>"You're not serious." He deadpanned, turning and glancing at the window next to him. Katara didnt laugh though. "Its cold out!" He whined, also skimming the room for other options because there <em>had </em>to be other options. </p><p>"My dad is on the other side of that door, you need to go out the window." Aangs mouth opened for an excuse, any excuse. He ended up standing though, shuffling to the window. </p><p>"Is everything okay in there?" </p><p>"Yup! I cant find my coat is all." She gave Aang a light smack because <em>how can the Avatar be so slow? </em>He glared at her with one foot out the window. "I'll be here." He muttered, ducking under the frame and diving into the snow below him. </p><p>Katara hurried to the door and opened it, smiling to her dad. "Your parka was on the couch." He extending his arm, her blue parka in them. She smiled and gladly grabbed it, putting it on. </p><p>"So, whats up dad?" Hakoda sighed and walked into the bedroom, sitting on the bed. "Sokka isn't going to make it today, he and Zuko got caught up at Kyoshi Island, and I was going to tell the two of you some news at dinner but..." he trailed off, putting a hand behind his neck. </p><p>Katara took a seat next to him, staring up at her dad. "You can tell me now. If your okay with not waiting for Sokka." She offered, taking a quick glance at the window. Hakoda nodded slowly, humming in agreement. </p><p>"Bato and I. We're together-we've <em>been </em>together for a while. Nearly three years." She smiled and breathed out a laugh. Her father furrowed his brows and gave her an odd look. "Whats so funny?" </p><p>"Even Toph knew that dad. I've just been waiting for you to finally tell us." His shoulders dropped, like he was relieved that she wasn't mad or anything (which would have been insane) </p><p>"You didn't say anything." She shrugged in response and stood up. "We all agreed you weren't ready." He stood as well, smiling at his daughter. "We all? Who is we all?" </p><p>Katara sighed and put her hands out, putting a finger down for everybody she was naming. "Me, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Aang, Gran-Gran, Pakku, and Zuko." Hakoda was dumbstruck at the response, and let out a nervous chuckle. </p><p>"Zuko only knew because Sokka told him though. He's oblivious." He thinned his lips and nodded, walking toward the door. Katara turned to the window, Aang was probably still out there waiting in the freezing cold snow. </p><p>"So, how are the wedding preparations?" She turned back and spirits he was <em>half</em> way out the door! Katara smiled and nodded quickly "Good! Dont know where we're gonna hold it, though." Hakoda happily sighed and started to walk over to her, wrapping his arms around his daughter. </p><p>"Look at my little girl, growing up and getting married." She forced out a laugh and nodded. "Yup, it wont be long now." He backed out of the hug, his hands on her shoulders giving them a small squeeze. </p><p>"I would stay and talk a bit longer but Bato's waiting for me." His hands slipped off her shoulders and he turned to walk out the door. The quiet click as it shut made her let out a breath she didn't know existed. </p><p>Katara turned on her heel and ran to the window, opening it and looking down. Aang was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest, staring up and waiting. He gave her that crooked smile of his and airbent up towards the window. </p><p>His hand was freezing against her cheek and she shuddered a bit. "You're cold." He scoffed "Yeah, you made me jump out the window." She grinned and slid her hands up his shirt. </p><p>"Maybe I should run a hot bath? For the two of us." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On Ji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a tad bit more sexual than the other two-just a warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aangs hand was tight on her wrist as he dragged her out of the festival. The loud music and smell of fire flakes fading as they ran down the crowded streets. The lights from the large event still illuminating everything ahead of them. </p><p>Her heart was racing as she tried to keep up with the air bender, a smile on his face as he turned into a nearby alleyway. "Aang!" Katara squealed as her back hit the buildings wall. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. </p><p>Unlike the past seven years, they weren't in the Fire Nation on official business. It was a celebration, Zuko and Sokka had just married. Festivals were still something the Fire Nation citizens had to get used to, there has probably been more this year than there has their entire lives. </p><p>Dancing had also become more normalized here, Zuko had brought up past dancing techniques that their ancestors used, and had them passed around in schools. Much to their surprise dancing was <em>fun</em>. </p><p>Though, many of the nations dancing was rather passionate, compared to the other nations, much more passionate. Some dances would be slow, both dancers tight together, couples usually quite liked this one. </p><p>Others, however, were sensual. Rubbing and pressing and lingers. It was the last dance they did before running off to the nearest alley. Aangs hands ghosted down her curves, his heart beating to the rhythm of the drums. </p><p>"We should go back to the hotel." Katara breathed out when they finally parted from their kiss. Aang never did respond, just moved onto her neck. Her hand went up and grabbed his hair. She convinced him to grow it out months ago when they heard the news, since it would be a reunion of some sort. He was even wearing that headband of his. </p><p>Katara glanced to the alleyway entrance, it was still much to early for anyone to be leaving the festival so the chances of them getting caught were rather slim. Still, if they did get caught in the position Aang obviously wanted them to be in-it would cause much more harm than good. </p><p>"We're in public." </p><p>"No we're not." </p><p>"What if someone sees us?" He pulled away from her neck, and his hand traveled down further, massaging her hip bone lightly. "We're married." He whispered, and that was <em>true</em>. If they were caught now, it wouldn't cause as much uproar as it would have two years ago. </p><p>"Besides, we'll be fast." Aangs hand went under her dress and into her underwear. Katara wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, leaning back against the wall with her lips pursed. </p><p>"Aang." She gasped, arching her back a bit, her shoulder blades digging into the stone wall behind her. Katara turned her head back to the entrance, she had to admit, it was a bit of an adrenaline rush knowing they could get caught by some passer. </p><p>Though, when she saw a shadow approaching, the adrenaline was replaced rather quickly with fear. "Aang stop." Despite knowing it would happen, she groaned a bit when he confusingly applied, stepping back a few steps. </p><p>"Did I do something? Whats wrong?" Katara tilted her head to the entrance, where the shadow only grew a bit. She pushed herself off the wall and straightened out her now wrinkled up dress. </p><p>"Aang!" That was an all too familiar voice, though it was obviously more matured over the years much like her own and Aangs. He smiled and waved at the girl, On Ji. </p><p>"Hows it going?" He nonchalantly wiped his fingers on his pants, and Katara didn't exactly know how her husband was keeping his cool at the moment. "Great! I heard you were coming to the capital and I just had to see an old friend." She walked down the alley and closer to the couple, Kataras face still a little flushed from the recent events. </p><p>"What are you guys doing away from the party?" Aangs hand went to the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish shrug, trying to come up with some excuse. </p><p>"We were heading back to our rooms, I was getting a headache." Katara quickly lied, On Ji looked at her and frowned. "You <em>do </em>look sick, thats a shame you two have to go so early. I wanted you to meet my husband." The two hummed in unison, agreeing that it truly was <em>such </em>a shame. </p><p>"I'm a dance teacher now." Katara felt like she was about to start yelling at the girl. She wanted to get away and into their room so Aang could finally finish what he apparently desperately wanted to start. </p><p>"Really? Where is it, we'll have to stop by sometime." On Ji excitedly smiled at the idea of not only her old friend but the <em>avatar </em>going to visit her dance classes, itd definitely be good for business. </p><p>"Three buildings down from the school we went to, its a bit small but not hard to find." Katara looked down to the ground as she rolled her eyes. Aang, though, didn't exactly get the memo. He took a step forward and started to reminisce the night in the cave with her. </p><p>"You know a lot of people stopped liking him after telling the superiors about the cave." On Ji said through her laughter, Aang threw his head back as his shoulders shook. "Seriously?" </p><p>"Aang, sweetie." When he glanced over to his wife, who was no longer looking down at the alley ground, now she was staring into her husband's stormy grey eyes. "Yeah? Oh! Yeah.... On Ji we better get going." He gave the dancers an apologetic smile, wrapping his arm around his wife's lithe frame. </p><p>On Ji waved her hand off and started to back peddle a bit to leave the alleyway. "Nice seeing you guys again! Next classes are tomorrow morning." The couple turned around never responding to the girl as she ran off back to the party. </p><p>"I told you we should've just gone to the room." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>